2013 SamJack Shipday challenge
by Neverendingimagination
Summary: My attempts at the 2013 Gateworld '10 drabbles in 10 days' challenge.
1. Chapter 1

The 2013 Gateworld Sam and Jack Shipday '10 drabbles in 10 days' challenge, provided me with my first opportunity to try my hand at drabbles. I'd never heard of 'drabbling' before and leapt at the challenge.

Many thanks to hlndncr for arranging the challenge and providing the thought provoking prompts.

The Promps were:

**Have a Little Faith**

**Busted!**

**To Oz!**

_**It's Complicated**_

_**Seeking Solace**_

_**Moment in Time**_

_**Triumph **_

_**Irregular Orbit **_

_**Never Again**_

_**Obsession**_


	2. Have a Little Faith

_**Have a Little Faith**_

She had faith she would find a way to get her Colonel back. He disappeared before her eyes in a flash of blue and purple. She pushed her team and fought tooth and nail to keep them working.

She had faith she would find out where he was. Scans revealed nothing on the planet surface but she knew he was out there somewhere, waiting for her, depending on her to get him home.

He had faith she would find him and bring him back where he belonged - by her side, his faithful 21C.


	3. Busted!

_**Busted!**_

It was the middle of the night. Sam awoke to a flurry of hushed whispers outside her room. Soft footsteps padded along the hallway. Rolling over, she confirmed that Jack too was awake and listening intently. They crept in unison from the room, their training flooding back, and followed the mystery footsteps downstairs.

Voices floated from the kitchen along with muffled moans. A loud crash sounded from inside. Jack and Sam hurried to the doorway to confront their little intruders with stern looks – well Sam anyway. Jack just grinned at his munchkins feigning complete innocence beside the smashed cookie jar.


	4. To Oz!

_**To Oz!**_

Jack looked around at his handiwork; yellow brick road ran in winding path through the garden. Straw bales were piled on either side, before it made its way past the playhouse, through the trees and out into a mass of poppies. It finished at his shiny new greenhouse.

"Dorothy! Munchkins! Party time!"

A group of excited children ran outside with Sam the good witch, to greet Jack the scarecrow, Daniel the lion and Teal'c the tin man.

Grace looked adorable with her blue pinafore dress and pigtails.

"Toto!"

The new puppy bounded outside.

Sam glared at Jack, he simply grinned.


	5. It's Complicated

_**It's complicated**_

Sam bit her lip nervously as she waited for Jack's response. He turned the smooth cylindrical object over in his hands, rubbing it softly with his thumbs.

Her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach. What if he didn't want this, what if he walked away, or worse, stayed because he felt it was his duty, or his obligation.

She looked at the floor and was startled by the soft touch of his hand. She looked up into his dark eyes.

"I do want this, but..."

"It's complicated."

She slipped her fingers between his and squeezed tightly.


	6. Seeking Solace

_**Seeking Solace**_

Jack stared at the photograph of his beautiful son; the smile that once lit up his face, the dark hair that framed his face. The pain was still raw, a scar that opened at the slightest touch. He could stem the bleeding and patch it up but it would never fully heal.

A hand slipped around his waist. He took his hand in hers and shakily set the black and white image in his hand beside the photo.

His other hand slid to her stomach, his Band-Aid, his second chance, his biggest fear - and no bigger than a grape.


	7. A Moment in Time

_**Moment in Time**_

Sam placed the warm bundle in his arms, the weight a shock to his system. He was shaking and sweating; this was the hardest thing he had ever done. The damage he could do scared him to death, he didn't feel safe, he couldn't trust himself. He tried to give the precious bundle back but she refused to take it.

A piercing cry made him look down. His breath caught in his throat. The tiny red face screwed up from crying. Little red fists flailed as he cried.

He rocked the little boy and smiled.

"Hello Jake, I'm your daddy."


	8. Triumph

_**Triumph **_

Jack stopped in the doorway, holding his breath. Jake was pulling himself up on the edge of the couch. His face forming the expression Sam had pulled when deep in concentration. He fell onto his bottom twice but, unfazed, he tried again.

Sam joined him in the doorway and together they waited.

Jake turned towards the chair and held his arms out in front of him. He lifted his foot and placed it on the floor. He took his first tentative steps across the room before his parents swept him into their arms and smothered him with kisses and cuddles.


	9. Irregular Orbit

_**Irregular Orbit **_

He was drifting along with no place or purpose, frozen and alone. Pulled into chaos he found himself being dragged towards the ball of fire that threatened to consume him. The gravity too strong for him to fight it, drained, he allowed himself to fall to its power.

At the last moment, he collided with something. He fell into an orbit around it, this life giving planet. She was his grounding force, keeping him in his irregular orbit around her, sometimes eccentric and rogue but she always kept him near and pulled him into line when he went too far.


	10. Never Again

_**Never Again**_

Sam pushed open the front door and carried in the bags of shopping.

The house was too quiet; suspiciously quiet. She found the kitchen covered in chocolate, icing and sugar, flour and god knew what else. The remains of a cake sat by the bin. She dropped the bags on the floor in frustration.

Toys were strewn all over the living room floor, crayon ran in a line up along the wall and the bin was upturned on the floor, its contents spread like confetti.

She found Jack fast asleep on the couch and Jake happily munching on his fist.


	11. Obsession

_**Obsession**_

Jack crossed the den to the computer. Jake lay sleeping over his shoulder, if he tried to put him down he woke and complained loudly, it was easier to hold him until he was in a deep sleep.

He flicked the mouse and scrolled through the folder of photos. Jake in the bath, Jake in the bath with his blue boat, red fish, green octopus, yellow fish, orange shell, Jake smiling in the bath, Jake with bubbles on his head. Jake looking at his boat, Jake holding up his octopus, Jake banging his fish together.

Jack sighed.

"First baby obsession."


End file.
